Cigarettes
by Selphie-Sango
Summary: Izaya doesn t understand why Shizuo is so fixiated with those damn things. Shizuo needs to teach him to stop nagging around too much. Smut. One shot. Shizaya.


The cigarettes I talk about in this fic are the ones that have a little ball on the nip that goes on your mouth, the ones that when you bite them explode and give a really strong mint flavor.

 **Cigarettes**

-"I dont get it"

-"You dont need to"

-"Well I feel like I should"

A defeated sigh escaped Shizuo, his hand just inches apart of his own mouth with his favorite cigarrette, Izaya had been staring at him the past 10 minutes with clear curiosity -"Its just an habit Izaya, nothing more"

-"You are wrong Shizu-chan"-Started the red eyed with his chin resting in his hands, his gaze never leaving the repetitive motion of the blond-"For you to sleep only on the right side of the bed is an habit, for you to wake up and drink 2 glasses of milk is an habit, for you to bleach your hair the first day of every month is an habit, for you to moan everytime you eat Ice cream is an habit, for you to bit your lips when I suck your..."

-"SHUT UP FLEA!" -Shizuo's face was bright red with embarassment, his head looking away of the annoying flea-"I get it, what's your point?"

Izaya chuckled and leaned closer to the strongest man in Ikebukuro that was across his small dinning table, Shizuo still avoiding his gaze

-"Well, the point is that I dont understand why you are so fixiated with this..."-A grimace appeared on Izaya as he pointed at the white box in the table between them-"Cancer sticks. Let me explain this right. This so called cigarrettes have so many cons and not even one pro, number one reason of lung cancer? Yes, they have it, probabilities to die because of that? 90% at least. I mean, if Shizu-chan dies because of this --I _dont know what this is you have with them_ \-- it wouldnt be a problem, dont take me wrong, I would feel agraviated to lose my favorite punch sack and favorite sex toy at the same time "-Shizuo hissed under his breath and glared at him but the raven ignored it- "BUT, you are Shizu-chan, you probably will never get that desease even if you smoked 10 packages daily, what would matter to me really is if I got it because of this --I _dont know what is you have, again_ \-- of yours, It is well known that lung cancer is not only for the one smoking but for the ones surrounding him too, I would dare to say that even more for us"

Shizuo looked at Izaya, his eyes showing he was really pondering what the other one had said.

-"I will smoke outside the apartment then, sorry"-His tone sounded blunt but sincere, his hand travellig to the near ash tray to put out the cigar. Izaya sighed.

-"Thats just the number one con, let me continue. I hate, hate, hate, hate when your clothes smell like smoke, the pretty expensive and totally awesome perfume that I bought you? Well, I havent smelled it once, the smoke always stronger than any cologne"

Shizuo sighed, his eyes looking at the way Izaya's lips were starting to pout.

-"I will put more and have it with me always so I can re apply at any time you decide to smell me"

The red eyed rolled his eyes, exasperation starting to grow on him

-"Number tree, you are not getting any younger Shizu-chan, and even if I will stay 21 forever, you will be 27 this year, and believe me, I have noted how out of breath you are sometimes when we have rough sex..."

The blond man rolled his eyes at the forever 21 statement, a pink shade in his cheeks at the last part, but he wouldnt lose so easily

-"Im out of breath because you cant stop asking for more and faster and harder and all that kinky stuff we do flea, I still wonder how you can take all that with that scrawny body"

Izaya smirked, his gaze one shade deeper

-"I take it because I know how you enjoy not holding back that monstruous strenght of yours Shizu-chan, and yeah, I kinda like it rough too actually"

Shizuo coughed, his hands searching already another cigarrette but stopped at the glare Izaya send him. He had promised just a moment ago to stop smoking in the apartment, he growled softly. His little cancer sticks the only thing that helped him to calm down a little when Izaya was being too much of ...well, too much of Izaya.

-"Are we done?" -His voice full of hope, already wanting to go out and smoke some more

-"Not in the least, let me end this with that hellish _crack_ those things make when you bite them...That noise...So annoying! I am being serious here, I can be working on the other side of the apartment and I can hear it, that little ball of whatever it is cracking, it makes my nerves pop Shizu-chan"

-"Ok, now you are just nagging flea, Ill be out smoking, when you stop being a little brat call me"

Izaya glared at the now standing blond that was holding the box of cigarettes , anger jolting the informant's body, the monster preferred those things over him.

A quick movement of slender hands and the next thing Shizuo saw was the bottom half of his last package of cigarettes falling on the floor, the upper part still held in his hand, a clean cut showig just in the middle. A vein popped in his temple.

-"Shizu-chan you should see your face right now"- Sardonic laugh all Izaya could make right now, his hands grabbing his abdomen.

-"I ZA YA!!!"

Shizuo's hands jolted to grab the informant's collar just in time before he could escape, a full laugh still leaving the lips of the flea, his eyes travelling to the exposed neck under Izaya's black shirt.

-"Oh Im sorry Shizu-chan, Ill buy new ones, I promise, dont kill m..."

Rough lips silenced him, red eyes shocked for a brief moment before closing them at the feeling of Shizuo's tongue getting in his mouth, a soft moan escaping his lips as his own tongue fighted for dominance. A growl echoed inside his mouth, Shizuo's hands grabbing his hips just before pulling him over the annoying table between them making Izaya to sit on the edge, legs at both sides of the blonde.

-"So eager"-Purred the raven feeling the new closed distance between them, his mouth now sucking on the other's lower lip, savoring that perfect balance between bitter cigarrette and sweet pastry the blond so much enjoyed. Pro number one, he tought to himself abusing Shizuo's lips, a sudden bolt of lust at the almost too strong bite Shizuo landed on his own lower lip.

-"Fuck"-Hissed the debt collector at the soft flavor of blood in his mouth, his eyes registering the little wound on Izaya's swollen lips, guilt not even showing on his mind, just pure bliss as his tongue licked it.

-"Not too blatant Shizu-chan" -Izaya whispered, a smirk on his lips, teeth colliding with his white neck, soft nibblig traveling downwards, his own hands pushing the blond head deeper in his skin. Pleasure almost transforming in to pain, Izaya was such a sucker for that rough treatment only Shizuo could give him.

-"You reek flea"-Whispered the blond on the other's neck, his mouth suckig tender skin and leaving red marks, bitting and licking the abused spots. His hands tearing apart the black shirt of the raven

-"It was new"-Whined Izaya, his back arching at the caresses of Shizuo's hands who just ignored his words, mouth starting to suck on his right nipple drawing soft moans that made Shizuo crave for more of the man infront of him.

-"Tastes like candy"-Whispered the debt collector after a minute of abusing Izaya's perked buds. His lustfull gaze confronting muddy eyes -"You indeed bought that sweet perfume I told you"-A smug smirk appeared on his own mouth as he watched Izaya's heavy breathing

-"Dont know what you are talking about"- Was all Izaya replied while glaring at him, smaller hands working on the buttons of the white shirt.

-"Such a difficult one, I believe you need some punishment for being this spoiled Izaya"

A little sound came of the ravens lips when he felt himself being roughly turned, his chest now flat on the table, a strong hand benting him against his will.

-"Not fair"

-"Life is not fair, stop whinnig louse"

The deep tone on Shizuo's voice made Izaya shiver soflty, the free hand of the taller one already making his way on the black pants, pulling them hard downwards, a tearing sound was heard

-"Really? now the pants? You owe me too much Shiz...ah!"

A whimper cut Izaya's words, Shizuo had pulled his hair up, making Izaya straighten against the exposed abbs of the blond, his already bare ass in contact with the hard on of Shizuo

-"I thought I said stop whining Izaya"- Hot breath tickled the raven's ear and neck, he felt his naked cock twitch at the deep tone Shizuo had used. He bit his own lips to stop his tongue of answering at Shizuo's demands-"Good"-Another deep whisper made Izaya shiver, he hated the power just the hot breath of Shizuo had on him. His body was forced to bent again against the table, his ass pulled out and up, shame hitting his senses.

-"Fucking hate you"

Shizuo heard the almost inaudible words and chuckled, Izaya's body bented like that and his ass facing him made his inner beast want to fuck the raven until his brain couldnt take anymore pounding, free hand unfastened his own pants showing him how hard and wet he was already.

A sick smile crossed his lips.

A soft _crack_ made Izaya perk up a little just to feel his head pushed against the table again, his nose already registering a weak and fresh aroma.

-"What the hell are you doing?"-Demanded to know the raven, he wasnt fond at all of not knowing anything.

There was no response, just the feeling of two hands grabbing his hips strongly, freeing his head of the pressure that pinned him down, his head started to turn to see what the other one was doing when a sudden sensation made his back arch, a loud gasp escaping his mouth

-"S-stop it you idiot"

Fresh sting and wet softness was invading his hole, the bastard had broken one of those minty balls that his cigarrettes had, the annoying crack coming from that. A moan came out of his lips inexpected, the minty sensation makig his head spin, _fuck_ , he could feel the tongue of Shizuo making his hole twitch, his own hands grabbing with all his strenght the table under him, Shizu-chan was a bastard, to make that fucking ball give him this sensation had to be the second pro of this things, not that he would ever admit.

Little whimpers was all Izaya's mouth could produce, his eyes closed shut at the fresh ministrations Shizuo was giving to his ass, if the blond wasnt grabbing his hips he would probably be on the floor by now, his wobbly legs not really supporting him.

After what seemed hours of slow and pleasurable torture Izaya felt the wet tongue leave his ass, a sigh of both, relief and unconformity left his lips.

-"I thought you didnt like those"-A mock was heard on Shizuo's words, Izaya turned around to glare at him

-"You monster, I will murder you on your sleep"

-"Yeah, right, then I will have to make sure you cant move for that"

Before Izaya could say anything more a powerful thrust made his mouth hang open, his knuckles white of the force his hands were grabbing the table, a bolt between pain and pleasure hit him hard.

-"B-bastard"- He mumbled, his forehead pinned at the cold surface under him, slower and stedier thrusts starting to fill him.

Shizuo couldnt take his eyes away of the flea, the smooth and pale back softly arching with every thrust he made, the soft moans and whimpers Izaya left escape made him feel high, the already purple digits appearing in those hips under his strong grip.

He loved the maniac, he loved him even more in this moments, when Shizuo knew Izaya had lost all control, all crazy desires pushed away just for the desire of him going deeper.

-"Harder"-Was the soft demand Shizuo almost missed, too lost in the erotic scene Izaya was giving. His hips rocked harder against the ass, his fingers pressing harder on tender skin, his own breath starting to go erratic. Loud moans escaped the ravens lips at one particular thrust, Shizuo bit his lip to contain his increasing desire to go full beast mode in that slender body. His next pounds going exactly at the spot that made Izaya scream.

-"Fuck Shizu-chan, s-stop holding y-yourself, I like it when y-you go all the way"

Izaya's words made Shizuo to grunt, his self control vanishing, rough hands gripping even deeper in purple skin to assure Izaya wasnt going to end fliying away of the strenght his cock pushed deep in to him.

Even louder screams left the ravens lips, a bunch of giverish Shizuo didnt understand, his own forehead now resting on the back of his lover, every thrust he made full of his own lust and pleasure.

Izaya felt at the edge of diying, his mouth had been drooling uncontrollably for a while now, his eyes were slit open, all his brain could process was the excruciating pleasure his body felt, screams leaving his throat making it sour, every strong thrust in his prostate makig him want to die of pleasure, his cock colliding with the table with every movement, his body couldnt take it anymore. A very loud scream of the blond's name left his lips at the same time he hit his orgasm, a very strong one and full of spasms, he felt his body move without his consent, his hole twitching around Shizuo, the blond hissed at the pressure and couldnt surpress his own orgasm while watching the body of Izaya still spasming. Soft profanities resched Izaya, heavy pants and sticky hot fluid all around them.

Shizuo took his cock out off Izaya, white semen started to leak of it, a hot feeling now taking his heart.

-"Fuck flea, I swear I will break you one day"

His fingers left the hips he had been gripping with strenght and purple and abused skin appeared. Guilt finally hitting him.

-"Dont even make that face Shizu-chan. I like it this way, and Im very fond of my sex scars"

Red muddy eyes looked at the hazel ones, a genuine smile on those lips.

A sudden hiss of pain made Shizuo worry, Izaya laughed while standing off the table, his back now starting to scream of all the mistreats.

-"Well, it seems we didnt brake anything this time, this new table its really steady"

Shizuo sighed at the light comments Izaya gave, his hands surrounding the raven

-"Come, lets take a bath"

Izaya nodded, not saying a word when Shizuo lifted him to help him reach the bathroom. His eyes stopping for a moment on the half box of cigarrettes on the floor, a smirk crossing his face.

They actually had more pros than what he had thought after all.


End file.
